monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui
Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui - ' Córka azteckiej bogini księżyca, Coyolxauhqui. Pasjonuje się rzeźbiarstwem, stylem art deco oraz wyrabianiem z gliny, w czym nie ma od niej lepszych. Uwielbia pokazywać swoją fantazję i podkreślać swoją wyjątkowość, ubierając się dosyć awangardowo, nie lubi się dostosowywać oraz nie znosi kiedy ktoś przyszłowiowo wchodzi jej na głowę, czy też zwyczajnie podlizuje. Ende jest taktowną oraz ułożoną dziewczyną. Nie działa pochopnie i zastanowi się pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim coś zrobi lub powie. Starannie dobiera wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, mimo iż wydaje się być osobą bardzo opanowaną oraz flegmatyczką, nie do końca to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe. Endeneiderdele odkąd pamięta zawsze ubiegała się o najwyższe stanowiska w hierarchii społeczności, aczkolwiek woli być "szefem szefów", dziewczyna średnio dogaduje się ze swoją rodziną, wbrew jej woli matka upiorki nie traktuje jej jako największe dobro na świecie, co Derdele bardzo nie odpowiada, chciałaby być jej "oczkiem w głowie" i nie rozumie faktu, iż świat jej rodziny nie kręci się jedynie wokół jej osoby, tak, Endeneiderdele uwielbia kiedy okazuje się jej uwagę, lubi być podziwiana oraz szanowana, wobec czego raczej nie robi sobie wrogów. Wręcz potrzebuje, by ktoś zwracał na nią uwagę, inaczej szybko traci chęć do dalszego działania. Osobowość Ende jest taktowną oraz ułożoną dziewczyną. Cechują ja duże, naprawdę duże pokłady charyzmy. Nie działa pochopnie i zastanowi się pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim coś zrobi lub powie. Starannie dobiera wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, mimo iż wydaje się być osobą bardzo opanowaną oraz flegmatyczką, nie do końca to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe. Dziewczyna owszem, nie przepada za społeczeństwem, ale nie oznacza to, że jest suchą zołzą, która nie umie i nie lubi się bawić. Ceni sobie szczere osoby, nie lubi bezpośredniości oraz mieć podane wszystko na tacy, ciekawi ją dążenie do zdobywania wiedzy, samodzielne rozwiązywanie swoich problemów nie stanowi dla Derdele najmniejszej przeszkody, lecz nie warto prosić ja o pomoc przy rozwiązywaniu swoich problemów - raczej nie przyłoży do cudzych spraw takiej uwagi jak do swoich wygód. Swoim postępowaniem oraz zachowaniem zimnej krwi w niemal każdej sytuacji, a także niewątpliwą inteligencją oraz sprytem bardzo szybko zjednuje sobie sojuszników oraz porywa za sobą tłumy osób. Uważa siebie za osobę bardzo asertywną. Potrafi publicznie zabrać głos, kiedy tego trzeba, jeśli uzna, że jej reakcja nie jest potrzebna, raczej wcieli się w rolę postronnej obserwatorki. Ceni sobie przyjaźń, więzi rodzinne, lubi się uczyć oraz nauczać. Wygląd Endeneiderdele to dość wysoka upiorka o jasnej beżowej skórze, pokrytej zdobionymi czarnymi tatuażami, na szyi, udach, kolanach, dłoniach, ramionach. Jej rysy twarzy są typowe dla ludności ameryki łacińskiej, nos dziewczyna ma przebity na stałe kolczykiem - półksiężycem, na policzki dokleja srebrne naklejki w kształcie dzwoneczków. Włosy Ende są ciemnoszare, nie czarne. Szare. Brwi upiorka ma kruczoczarne, oczy błękitne podpadające w szary, a usta naturalnie karmazynowe, często maluje wargi dwoma odcieniami czerwieni, górną wargę jaśniejszym od dolnej. Upiorka na głowę zakłada fantazyjne ozdoby, a jej fryzury bywają bardzo specyficzne. Relacje 'Rodzina Endeneiderdele jest córką Coyolxauhqui, dziewczyna ma z matką dobry kontakt, swojego ojca nie za bardzo kojarzy. Upiorka jest jedynaczką, nigdy nie chciała mieć rodzeństwa, pragnie by uwaga jej bliskich była w całości skupiona na niej, choć matka nie traktuje jej jako największe dobro na świecie, co Derdele bardzo nie odpowiada. Dziewczyna nie zna swojego ojca biologicznego, a i od czasów jej narodzin matka upiorki nie miała partnera, wychowywała ją sama. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ende posiada... ciotkę Xochiquetzal Coatlicue, córkę Coatlicue, którą nazywa "Xochi", póki co ich relacje nie są znane. Nieznane jest również większa część jej drzewa genealogicznego, nie wiadomo, czy posiada jakichkolwiek kuzynów, kuzynki itp, jednakże można podejrzewać, że posiada bogatą ilość wujków. Może to wydawać się dziwne, ale Ende nie zna swoich dziadków, nigdy nawet ich nie widziała, a i matka upiorki nie kwapi się do tego, by opowiadać swojej pierworodnej córce o dziadkach i przodkach. Dziewczyna traktuje Madi niczym swoją kuzynkę, mimo że nie są spokrewnione. 'przyjaciele' Przyjaciele upiorki to Riley Bone, Madiredalineida Mayahuel oraz Tracy. 'znajomi' Ende dobrze zna się z Justinem Saina. 'wrogowie' Endeneiderdele stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. 'Miłość' Dziewczyne nie bawi ani łamanie serc, ani wiązanie się z kimś. Ende nie zamierza stawać na ślubnym kobiercu, uważa, że i tak jej nie zechce, więc nikogo nie szuka. Z resztą dziewczyna jest aseksualna, nie interesują ją ani chłopcy, ani dziewczyny. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest mały samiec szympansa imieniem Fancequi. To dosyć żywotne zwierzę, lubi być w centrum zainteresowania, często uciekając się przy tym do różnych sztuczek. Ponieważ jego imię jest zbyt "dziwne" dla uczniów MH, dziewczyna zdrobniale mówi "Fancy". 'Historie relacji' Z Riley Bone Ende traktuje Calacę jako swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę od serca, której może się ze wszystkiego zwierzyć. Bardzo lubi opowiadać dziewczynie o swojej rodzinie, a Riley podziwia niepohamowaną pewność siebie Ende oraz jej specyficzne poczucie stylu. Z Justinem Saina Bardzo dobrzy znajomi, może nawet staną się przyjaciółmi. Ich relacja rozkwitła podczas jednej z przerw, Ende szła dróżką wśród szkolnego ogrodu, kiedy nagle wpadła na chłopaka, brudząc jego czyste i co gorsza białe ubranie czarną kredką do oczu. W panice zaczęła przepraszać i tłumaczyć się. Ku jej zdziwieniu chłopak jedynie wybuchł ni to śmiechem, ni to szlochem. Z ubawieniem stwierdził, że i tak nigdy nie lubił tej koszuli, gdyż dostał ja od siostry na urodziny. Oboje wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Później przechadzali się po ogródku, Justin pisząc kolejny tekst, a Endeneiderdele musiała odrobić zaległe praktyki w klubie ogrodników. Dzisiaj są widywani w miejscach typu biblioteka czy kawiarnia. Chłopak lubi towarzystwo dziewczyny oraz vice versa, bardzo często się razem śmieją z różnych zabawnych dla nich sytuacji, oboje podzielają duże,k ale specyficzne poczucie humoru. Z Madiredalineida Mayahuel To "kuzynka" Endeneiderdele, od małego mają wysmienity kontakt, sa dla siebie niczym najlepsze przyjaciółki, aczkolwiek nie obywa się bez większych kłótni. Mimo to, szybko dochodzą do porozumienia, wiedzą że zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Zainteresowania 'Rzeźbiarstwo' Dziewczyna to uzdolniona rzeźbiarka, świetnie radzi sobie nie tylko w kamieniach, ale także w rzeźbieniu min. w lodzie. 'Wyrabianie z gliny' Ende równie wspaniale wyrabia gliniane naczynia i zawsze pięknie je ozdabia. 'Ogrodnictwo' Upiorka jest zdolną ogrodniczką i ma dobrą rękę do roślin wszelkiego rodzaju. Zdolności *'Operowanie księżycem oraz gwiazdami' - Dziewczyna potrafi "sterować" księżycem, tak samo innymi ciałami niebieskimi (prócz planet, słońca), zmieniać ich położenie i tym podobne. *'Latanie '- Upiorka potrafi latać, zostawiając za sobą ślad ze srebrnego pyłku. *'Śmiertelność' - mimo bycia bóstwem, Derdele jest śmiertelna, ale nie odczuwa upływu czasu jak inne osoby. *'Przenikalność i niewidzialność '- Derdele potrafi stawać się niewidoczną dla osób "stałych" materialnie, czyli praktycznie dla wszystkich prócz duchów, demonów oraz hybryd tych potworów. Prócz tego, jeśli zechce, może przenikać przez przedmioty stałe, a nawet przez ciecze i gazy. Biografia skrócona Endeneiderdele przyszła na świat w Meksyku, jej matka była czczoną boginką, wobec czego wpajano jej dużą pewność siebie oraz wartości typu honor, odwaga, rozum, odpowiedzialność. Już jako małe dziecko dowodziła w grupie, była "szefem szefów", zwykle wyznaczała kogoś, by to on dowodził, a ona dowodziła nim. Lata władzy Ende minęły, dziewczyna często zmieniała swoje miejsce pobytu, co poskutkowało jej bogatą widzą o kulturze Ameryki łacińskiej oraz znajomością wielu języków, między innymi hiszpańskiego, brazylijskiego, angielskiego, a nawet łaciny. Ende lubiła być w towarzystwie innych osób, zawsze czuła, że będzie świetną liderką. Do Monster High trafiła dzięki temu, że kult roztaczany nad jej matką znacznie osłabł, Ende nigdy w pełni nie dokończyła nauki, a że całe życie spędziła w Ameryce i nie boi się nowych doznań, przyjęła ofertę nauki bez problemowo. Dziś często pełni ważne role w grupie, znalazła się nawet w szkolnym samorządzie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po kolczyku w kształcie pół księżyca, który przebija jej dwie dziurki nosowe. *Po dość awangardowym stylu ubioru. *Po maleńkich naklejkach - dzwoneczkach, które dokleja na policzki. *Po tatuażach. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' Ende, Derdele, Endenei *'Ulubione powiedzonko' Ja to zrobię *'Najbardziej lubi' Kiedy jest podziwiana ze względu na swój styl i charyzmę, rzeźbiarstwo. *'A najmnie'j Kiedy ktos się jej podlizuje, braku planu B *'Nie rusza się bez' Fantazyjnej ozdoby na głowę *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Upiorka nie posiada konkretnego domu, żyje tam gdzie aktualnie się znajduje. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxCoyolxauhqui („Złote Dzwoneczki”) – w mitologii azteckiej bogini Księżyca. Coyolxauhqui była córką Coatlicue. Jej imię wzięło się stąd, że na policzkach nosiła ornament przedstawiający maleńkie dzwoneczki. Prócz tego przedstawiano ją z kolczykiem w nosie w kształcie księżyca. Coyolxauhqui jest bohaterką wielu mitów. Do najbardziej znanego należy mit o narodzinach Huitzilopochtli. W jednej z wersji tego mitu to właśnie ona ostrzegła matkę przed jej czterystu synami, którzy chcieli ją zabić. Huitzilopochtli, gdy wyszedł z łona matki i zaczął zabijać swych braci, niedoszłych jego zabójców, zabił przez przypadek i swoją siostrę. Fakt ten bardzo go zmartwił i po odcięciu jej głowy umieścił ją na nocnym niebie jako Księżyc. Inne źródła mówią, że jej głowa została umieszczona na szczycie góry Coatepec („Wężowej Góry”). Coyolxauhqui występowała także pod innym wcieleniem jako Tlazolteotl („Oczyszczająca Dusze”, „Pożeraczka Nieczystości”), czyli jako ta, która niszczy wszystko co negatywne i grzeszne na Ziemi. Inną jej postacią była bogini Ziemi Toci („Nasza Babka”) oraz bogini Księżyca Yohaulticetl. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxPeru – (hiszp. Perú), oficjalnie Republika Peru (hiszp. República del Perú) – państwo w zachodniej części Ameryki Południowej, nad Oceanem Spokojnym. Jest to trzecie co do wielkości państwo kontynentu po Brazylii i Argentynie oraz drugi co do wielkości kraj andyjski po Argentynie. Stolicą Peru jest Lima. Na większości obszaru Peru występuje klimat równikowy: wybitnie wilgotny w Amazonii i suchy górski w Andach. Na wybrzeżu klimat zwrotnikowy suchy, na co wpływ ma zimny Prąd Peruwiański. Zróżnicowanie klimatyczne ma wpływ na średnie opady i temperaturę w ciągu roku: w Amazonii przez cały rok średnio około 24-32 °C, mała amplituda temperatur, wysokie opady; na wybrzeżu 15-30 °C, skrajnie sucho. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko dziewczyny zostało zaczerpnięte od "rodzica". *Imię dziewczyny nie jest prawdziwym, używanym na świecie imieniem kobiecym, zostało w całości wymyślone przez autorkę postaci, czyli Rochi'Octaviję. *"Zdrobniała" forma imienia jej zwierzaka (Fancy) w j. angielskim oznacza "Fantazja" bądź "Ekstrawagancja" *Tatuaże dziewczyny są jak najbardziej naturalne, to znaczy, urodziła się z nimi. *Urodziny obchodzi drugiego czerwca (to data jej publikacji) *Nie znosi smaku papryki. *Boi się dentystów. *Jest członkinią samorządu uczniowskiego. Galeria Endeneiderdele rysunek z profilu.jpg|Endeneiderdele Endeneiderdele ID.jpg Aaeminali Endeneiderdele Justin szkic.jpg|Ende z Aaeminali i Justinem - szkic ołówkiem Endenei inaczej.jpg Endeneiderdele ID new.jpg Endeneiderdele Ever After High style.jpg Cameo Ende w ff do Winx.jpg|Tak tu jest Ende ale trzeba poszukać. Stroje Endeneiderdele NS.jpg|Endeneiderdele New Scaremester Endeneiderdele AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Endeneiderdele DTD.jpg|Dance Till Dawn Endeneiderdele PD portret.jpg Endeneiderdele PD.jpg|Picture Day Endeneiderdele DTFA.jpg|Dance the fright Away Endeneiderdele H.jpeg|Horristmas EndeMadiCataleya GB.jpg|Gloom Beach Endeneiderdele NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Od innych Skuletteaztec.png|Skull Ende od Liścia. Ende by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *Koniec Maja 2017 - Rochi mouscedes planuje stworzyć OC powiązaną z mitologią aztecką. *Koniec maja 2017 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui (zastrzega także samo imię Endeneiderdele) ujawnione zostaje bio i art. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Endeneiderdele oraz tekst (oprócz opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *02.06.17 - Derdele zostaje opublikowana Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Peru